The present invention generally relates to mills for grinding material and particularly to grinding mills for garbage or like material.
A critical problem is the disposal of solid waste which is generated every day in today's society. A common method of solid waste disposal is landfills. However, the volume of landfills is limited and the accessibility to close landfills is becoming more restricted. Thus, a need has arisen to expand the amount of garbage that landfills can accept to extend the life of such landfills.
One method to extend the landfill life is to reduce the compacted volume of the garbage. This is performed by grinding the garbage to reduce the garbage volume by 4 to 1 or more and thereby extending the life of a landfill by that ratio. By composting the ground or processed material, the garbage volume may be further reduced in the order of one half and thereby further extending the life of the landfill Further, by utilizing high oxygenation of the processed material to invite the growth of aerobic bacteria, the problem of methane gas production existing in current landfills can be reduced and practically eliminated.
Further, many systems for recovering reusable material from garbage or like material requires the garbage to be ground before the garbage is subjected to the various recovery processes.
Thus, a need exists for mills for grinding garbage or like material which is able to grind the garbage to the desired size and to do so efficiently and economically. Such mills should be economical to manufacture and should be able to withstand the forces associated with grinding garbage or encountered when grinding objects which may be found in garbage.